WWE Raw
03 Raw 1993.png|Original Logo from 1993 03 Raw is War.png|Attitude Era Logo WWE_Raw_2001.png|Post 9/11 2001 Logo WWE_Raw_2002.png|Ruthless Aggression Era Logo 03 Raw 2009.png|Wanna Be Loved Logo 03 Raw SuperShow.png|End of the Brand Extension logo WWE RAW.png|1000+ Episodes Logo WWE Raw 08.png|Brand Extension 2 2016-2019 Raw 2020.png|2019 - Present WWE Raw is a WWE television program that currently airs live on Monday evenings on the USA Network in the United States, Tuesday mornings on Sky Sports in the United Kingdom and Tuesday afternoons into Australia. The show debuted on January 11, 1993 and since has been the flagship program of WWE's syndicated programming. WWE Raw moved from the USA Network to TNN in September 2000 and then to Spike in August 2003, when TNN was rebranded. On October 3, 2005, WWE Raw returned to the USA Network, where it remains today. Since its first episode, WWE Raw has broadcast live from 208 different arenas in 171 cities and towns in ten different nations (the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, Afghanistan in 2005, Iraq in 2006 and 2007, South Africa, Germany, Japan, Italy, and Mexico). As of the show's 1,000th episode that aired on July 23, 2012, Raw has become a three-hour broadcast from two hours, a format that had previously been reserved for special episodes. Raw was WWE's fisrt attempt at a live formated show, Previously all WWE Programs had been pre-taped in bulk which worked in the non-internet age. Raw started in the one hour format filming one live and several pre-taped shows at a single tapings. In September 1995, WCW put Nitro on head to head with Raw to compete creating The Monday Night War, forcing Raw to change it's format including extending to two hours and becoming live every week (instead of on a 24 hour delay as it was at the time). With the Monday Night War in full swing, Raw became the flagship program of the WWE as the pre-taped bulk programs became less favorable with corporate and fans alike. Raw made history in 2001 as it was simulcast on final episode of WCW Nitro on TNN. From March 17 2002 to August 2011 and again from July 25 2016 to the present, Raw is considered a separate brand of WWE (separate company) in direct competition to WWE SmackDown featuring its own unique roster, personalities and events. Roster members were chosen in the WWE Drafts. When the Brand Extension was not in affect, the bulk of Pay Per View Buildup and storyline progression happened on Raw. On July 23, 2012, Raw aired its 1000th episode, which also began its permanent three-hour format and in January 2013, Raw celebrated its 20th year on the air. Raw Entrances Raw Entrance 1.jpg|The Letters Raw Entrance 2.jpg|Tron V1 Raw Entrance 4.jpg|Side Screens Raw Entrance 5.jpg|Lightning Bolts Raw Entrance 6.jpg|Homecoming Version Raw Entrance 7.jpg|Universal V1 Raw Entrance 8.jpg|Universal V2 Raw Entrance 9.jpg|Universal V3 Raw Entrance 10.jpg|2nd Brand Split Raw Tron Aug 2016.png|2016 to 2019 WWE Raw 25th Anniversary.jpg|25th Anniversary Raw Tron 2019.jpg|2019 to Present Raw Information Buttons WWE Title.png|link=WWE Championship Buttons US Title.png|link=WWE United States Championship Buttons Raw Tag Title.png|link=WWE Raw Tag Team Championship Buttons Raw Womens Title.png|link=WWE Raw Women's Championship Button WWE Womens Tag.png|link=WWE Women's Tag Team Championship Button 24-7 Championship.png|link=WWE 24/7 Championship WWE Raw Brand The Raw Brand is what WWE Raw is referred to durung the WWE Brand Splits from 2002 to 2010 and again from 2016 to present day. The Raw Brand has exclusive Events, Roster and Titles. Roster Male Roster * AJ Styles * Akam * Akira Tozawa * Aleister Black * Andrade * Angelo Dawkins * Bobby Lashley * Brock Lesnar * Buddy Murphy * Cedric Alexander * Curt Hawkins * Drew McIntyre * EC3 * Eric Young * Erick Rowan * Erik * Humberto Carrillo * Ivar * Jey Uso * Jimmy Uso * Jinder Mahal * Karl Anderson * Kevin Owens * Luke Gallows * Mojo Rawley * Montez Ford * No Way Jose * Randy Orton * Rey Mysterio * Rezar * Ricochet * Riddick Moss * R-Truth * Rusev * Samoa Joe * Seth Rollins * Shelton Benjamin * Titus O'Neil * Zack Ryder Female Roster * Asuka * Becky Lynch * Billie Kay * Charlotte Flair * Kairi Sane * Liv Morgan * Maria Kanellis * Naomi * Natalya * Nia Jax * Peyton Royce * Ruby Riott * Sarah Logan * Shayna Baszler * Zelina Vega See Also - WWE Alumni -- SmackDown Roster -- NXT Roster Raw Host TV Networks * USA Network 1993-2000 * Spike TV 2000-2005 * USA Network 2005-Present * SyFy (occasional when USA have special broadcasts) Raw Authority Figures (Brand Extensions) One Night Only and Guest GM's not included * Vince McMahon - Founder, Owner 1993-present * Ric Flair - Owner - March 18, 2002 – June 10, 2002 * Donald Trump - Owner - June 15, 2009 – June 22, 2009 * Eric Bischoff - General Manager - July 15, 2002 to December 5, 2005 ** Chief Morley - Chief of Staff - November 25, 2002 to May 5, 2003 * Steve Austin - Co-General Manager/Sheriff - April 29, 2003 to November 16, 2003, December 29, 2003 to April 17, 2004 * Mick Foley - General Manager - December 1, 2003 to December 15, 2003 * Vince McMahon - Interim General Manager - December 12, 2005 to June 11, 2007 ** Jonathan Coachman – Executive Assistant - May 29, 2006 to June 11, 2007 and August 6, 2007 – January 4, 2008 * Jonathan Coachman – Acting/Interim General Manager - June 11, 2007 to August 6, 2007, September 3, 2007 to October 1, 2007 * William Regal - General Manager - August 6, 2007 to May 19, 2008 * Mike Adamle - General Manager - July 28, 2008 to November 3, 2008 * Shane McMahon - General Manager - November 3, 2008 to November 24, 2008 * Stephanie McMahon - General Manager - November 24, 2008 to April 6, 2009 * Vickie Guerrero - General Manager - April 6, 2009 to June 8, 2009, May 10 2010 * Bret Hart - General Manager - May 24, 2010 to June 21, 2010 * Anonymous General Manager - June 21, 2010 to July 18, 2011 * Triple H - COO/General Manager - July 25, 2011 to October 10, 2011 * John Laurinaitis - General Manger - October 10, 2011 to June 17, 2012 * AJ Lee General Manager - July 23, 2012 to October 22, 2012 * Vickie Guerrero – Managing Supervisor - October 22, 2012 to July 8, 2013 * Brad Maddox - General Manager - July 8, 2013 to May 26, 2014 * Shane McMahon - In Charge - April 4, 2016 to July 11, 2016 * Stephanie McMahon - In Charge - May, 2016 - July 11, 2016 * Stephanie McMahon - Commissioner July 11 2016 to present * Mick Foley - General Manager - July 18, 2016 - March 21 2016 * Kurt Angle - General Manager - April 3 2017 to September 2 2018 ** Drake Maverick - January 30, 2018 - 205 Live / Cruiserweight Division General Manager ** Baron Corbin - September 2 2018 to December 16 2018 - Acting General Manager Raw Announcers First Team.jpg Raw Announcers JR King.png Raw Announcers Cole JBL Saxton.jpg Raw_Aannouncers_2018.png Renee_Young_Raw_Announce_Team.png Raw Maddin Joseph Lawler Commentators.png Raw Announcers 2020.png Raw Announcers In Order of Debut Guest Announcers not included. * Vince McMahon - 1993 * Randy Savage - 1993 * Rob Bartlett - 1993 * Bobby Heenan - 1993 * Gorilla Monsoon - 1994 * Jim Ross - 1994 * Shawn Michaels - 1994 * Jim Cornette - 1995 * Jerry Lawler - 1995 * Kevin Kelly - 1996 * Michael Cole - 1997 * Kevin Kelly - 1997 * Paul Heyman - 2001 * Jonathan Coachman - 2003 * Al Snow - 2003 * Joey Styles - 2005 * Todd Grisham - 2006 * Matt Striker - 2009 * CM Punk - 2010 * Josh Mathews - 2011 * Booker T - 2011 * John Bradshaw Layfield - 2012 * Byron Saxton - 2015 * Corey Graves - 2016 * Renee Young - 2018 * Vic Joseph - 2019 * Dio Maddin - 2019 * Tom Phillips - 2020 WWE Raw Results * 1993 - 1994 - 1995 - 1996 - 1997 - 1998 - 1999 - 2000 - 2001 - 2002 - 2003 - 2004- 2005 - 2006 - 2007 - 2008 - 2009 - 2010 - 2011 - 2012 - 2013 - 2014 - 2015 - 2016 - 2017 - 2018 - 2019 See Also * WWE SmackDown * WWE 205 Live * WWE Superstars * WWE Main Event * WWE Heat